


【Joker(2019)】庄园里的绿眼金丝雀

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：假如Arthur被Thomas收养，all ArthurFleck
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Joker (Joker 2019), Arthur Fleck/Thomas Wayne
Kudos: 14





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 前提：托马斯韦恩在后来得知penny怀上了自己的孩子，并且已经很大了（依旧受到了penny男友的虐待）不想节外生枝给自己埋下定时炸弹的大老爷抢过了这个孩子，以收养的名义把他藏在了韦恩庄园。  
> 注意：是一篇DC死忠粉看了沉默，Joker2019粉丝看了流泪的垃圾文章，因为作者显然陷入了OOC而无法自拔。她不在乎企鹅人是怎么建造自己的罪恶帝国的，她只在乎企鹅人在犯罪的时候，Gotham某个角落里，Arthur正被人干；她不在乎蝙蝠侠晚上是怎么打击Gotham淳朴居民的，因为第二天早上Arthur换了另一个姿势被干……作者是一个没有感情的涉|黄机器（随缘更新，随机选择一位幸运Gotham市民推到Arthur）

1.

韦恩庄园每个人都知道，他是一个私生子。

当汽车驶入庄园时，他的额头靠在窗户玻璃上，那些干净的建筑物和精心修剪的花草颠覆了他对于世界的认知——他原先对于世界的全部看法只是一面肮脏的窗户，偶尔会有烟雾从窗户上的油垢后面冒出。当他被母亲带回家的陌生男人踢打时，他就会抬头看向窗户外的世界。  
Arthur睁得过大的眼睛显得有些怪异，但谁也不能否认，这是一个漂亮的孩子，绿色的眼睛为他嵌入了灵魂。他乖巧安静，当你看着他时，你会不自觉的想要亲吻一下他苍白病态的肌肤。  
没有欢迎会，没有任何介绍，一个年轻但严肃的管家将他从汽车里抱了出来，然后牵着他的手上到了二楼。他磕磕碰碰地被带到了自己的房间，温驯地低着头坐在床上。

直到很久后他才知道那位半蹲在地上，冷漠地朝他说话的男人叫Tomas Wayne，或者他的父亲。  
“听好了，你叫Arthur Wayne，而不是Arthur Fleck，你的母亲Penny Fleck死了，我收养了你。”  
“我希望我不用纠正第二遍。”那个男人离开时又说道。  
Arthur Wayne的双腿悬空地挂在对他来说过高的床上，他在轻轻地重复那个名字：  
“Arthur Wayne”  
“Arthur Wayne”  
突然他无法抑制住的大笑起来，但一旁的仆人并没有其他反应，他们已经被告诫过了这位孩子的特殊情况。  
他一边重复念着名字，一边睁着那双绿眼睛观察周围的环境：他正对着一个柜子，上面的玻璃罐插了一朵花；床边有很多台子和椅子——他突然觉得，这里和家里没有区别，起码差不多大，家里也有台子和椅子。然后他看见了窗户，一扇打开的窗户，白色的飘纱包裹着干净的玻璃，随着风往里头吹。

第二天，Gotham市的首富领养孤儿的消息便登上了报纸，上面说孩子的父亲死于枪击，母亲死于医疗事故。

但Wayne庄园的仆人们都深信这个故事的另一个版本：他是Tomas Wayne的私生子。他们中甚至有人知道他母亲是谁，但是她的名字从来没有在庄园里出现过。  
仆人们都目睹过那一幕，饭桌上，Arthur在狂笑之后突然说：“我的母亲告诉我，要保持快乐。”Tomas扇了他一巴掌，瘦弱的少年直接摔倒在了地上。  
“她死了，我说过。”

在此之后他便和她母亲一起彻底消失在了这个世界——他没走出过Wayne庄园，那个纤瘦的身影总是坐在窗口凝视外面。  
Wayne庄园大部分的仆人们都喜欢他，他们喜欢这位轻声细语的男孩，即使他会间歇性地发出怪笑，每当这时，就有人抱住他，安抚他。当韦恩夫妇不在庄园时，女仆们会抱着Arthur在房间外远处的花园里闲逛。面对仆人的嘲笑和轻视，他总是扑朔着眼睛，好像这一切并没有发生。除此以外，他大部分时间都是在房间里度过的。当他精神正常又很开心的时候，他喜欢给周围人讲笑话。

2.  
在Arthur成年的时候，始终对他冷淡的父亲送给了他一份礼物——他在深夜进入房间，拥抱了前来开门的Arthur。

这个拥抱来的如此突然，以至不加任何抵抗，Arthur纤细的身体就被抱到了床上。  
Tomas抚摸着Arthur的后颈，打开那颤抖着蜷缩的躯体，另一只手则解开了身下人的马甲。  
一种突然的兴奋席卷了Arthur，他无法形容，因为没有人告诉他，这意味着什么，他感觉下身在翻涌，极不舒服的摩擦着双腿内侧。  
他像一片急速下坠的枯叶，又感觉自己站在烈日之下一动不动。  
Tomas已经将手伸到了他的衬衫里，手指甲摩擦着Arthur胸前的红点，激起身下人一阵阵抖动。他第一次意识到Arthur居然如此瘦，就在他准备抚摸腰肢时，186cm的男人那宽大手却同时压在了好几根肋骨上。  
这身体几乎一只手就可以完全托起。但他的欲望告诉他，这看似毫无生命力的身体一直都在诱惑着自己。  
Tomas不停地刮蹭着对方胸前的红点，然后下滑摸到了Arthur的性器，只是被轻轻的戏弄，身下人就已经完全湿透了。Tomas亲吻了他的脸颊、他的脖颈，一直吻到突出的锁骨上，试图让对方放松下来。  
他急迫的扯下Arthur的睡裤，把手指塞进了那个已经完全泛滥的肉穴，不需要任何润滑，瞬间，喘息声伴着液体的声音呼之欲出。未经任何开垦的穴口又小又紧，甚至让Tomas的一根指头伸进去都难。  
Arthur的脸泛上了潮红——一切正如Tomas所想，每当他看向儿子惨白中透着不健康的脸时，便开始假想，如果此时走过去把他压在身上，狠狠地操上这小婊子一番，一定能把他操得满脸通红。  
潮红之后便是不连续的呻吟，就和平时他说话的语气一样，轻柔的、细微的。但随着Tomas的手指越来越深入，身下的人不再本能地压抑，开始释放自己，喊叫里夹着代表舒服的呜咽。  
“你知道你这里有多湿吗？你和你的母亲一模一样，天然的婊子。”  
Tomas的一个手指正在潮湿的包裹下焦急的寻找Arthur的临界点。此时Arthur完全失去了意识，任由他人摆弄，但当他听到自己的父亲将他和母亲一起羞辱的时候，他难受的别过脸，泪水和兴奋感一起从他敏感的身体里涌出。  
他已经几乎忘记了他的母亲，如今又被命令他忘记的人再次唤起那些破碎的记忆，当他身下被塞入两根手指时，疼痛迫使他记起他是如何在母亲面前被殴打被羞辱的，而她无动于衷，还要求他微笑。  
“哈哈哈……哈…唔嗯嗯啊…”他的狂笑突然被穴内的刺激堵在了喉咙口。Tomas就好像找到了开关，开始朝着那点疯狂地按压和摩擦，完全顾不着身下人已经涣散的眼神。  
Arthur几乎要融化在床上了，这时他感受到穴口的异物在外退去，他竟然以为，这就结束了。可他褐色发丝间的双眼却看到父亲抓着他的脚裸分开了闭紧的双腿，然后把自己的阴茎塞向刚被调教不久的穴口。  
“哈…不…啊太大了…父亲啊…我要坏了呜呜…”Arthur被欺负得说不出一句完整的话，高壮的老Wayne每进攻一下，就能迫使Arthur的叫声更甜腻一倍。但所有软糯的呻吟都是断层的。Arthur前一秒还抓着身下的被子，带着哭腔乞求父亲慢一点，下一秒双腿便缠上了身上人的腰，气喘吁吁索要更多。  
Tomas为了不让雏鸟破坏自己的兴致，在扒开对方的双腿后，就一手抓着褐色长发把Arthur固定住，一手则握住了Arthur早已挺立的阴茎上，把大拇指堵在马眼上。Arthur翻着眼已经去了很多次，他嘴里依旧嘟囔着：“哈啊……慢一点……那里……弄坏我了……”但在父亲的强迫下，他一直无法满足。他的下巴几乎要与脖子拉成一条直线。缠在腰上的腿痉挛一般，足尖在空中随着他一声声嗯哼晃悠这。被睡衣角盖住的缝隙之下，可以看见他被操红的大腿根部全是水。  
那根粗壮的异物仍在他的体内兴风作浪，完全没有停下的意思，他感觉他的身体要被捅穿了，在迷迷糊糊里Tomas在他的腰下塞入了一个枕头，但他依旧无法放松，崩紧的身体上，骨头和疤痕都变得十足吓人。Arthur丝毫没有敢违抗父亲的要求，他依旧在尽力迎合上面激烈的频率。在Wayne庄园生活多年，和所谓父亲的见面次数实际上屈指可数，他从未和Tomas Wayne如此亲近，他几乎觉得，这就是一个父亲爱孩子的方式。

他不知道他是怎么睡去的，等他第二天醒来，已经被好好的在床上摆正了。被子之下，宽大的睡衣盖住了被过度玩弄的部位，直到早上，液体也没完全干涸。而他从腰肢开始以至全身都无力，没有来得及吃药，很快就又睡去。  
他发了两天高烧，在模糊间，他确信，他父亲来看过他一眼。

————————————————  
虽然Tomas Wayne不是一个尽职尽责的好父亲，但他无疑是一个遵纪守法的好市民，搞儿子还要憋到对方成年，Gotham市的光明。


	2. 第二章

3.

Arthur一声不吭的坐在镜子前，安静的等着女仆梳好他的头发，不长不短的一头棕发正好盖住了脖子上父亲留下的痕迹。

从那天之后，Thomas没有一天不在他的身上制造出新的标记。

在阳台上、在书房里、他的房间里、甚至在餐桌上，那双不安分的手也会时不时摸向他的大腿内侧。

那双手也会扼住他的喉咙，把他抵在墙上，强迫他摆出难堪的姿势，迎接男人一次又一次冲击。

他有时被对方掐着腰摆来摆去，也会在昏热之余主动扶着床柱，颤抖着接受父亲的爱。

他会为激烈的性事感到痛苦，当新的伤痕覆盖在旧的伤痕之上时，他会怀疑父亲的爱是否存在。本能驱使他时常对这样的自己感到恶心——每每高潮之后，厌恶便代替先前短暂的兴奋爬上心头。

这些混乱的想法给他带来了无数不安而无眠的夜晚，可他扭头就能看见父亲正搂着他，在一旁发出鼾声，那双搂住他的手，不久前或许抚摸着自己的后颈，温柔地说：

“是的，就是这样，宝贝你学的真快。”

Arthur喜欢听到他的父亲称赞自己，但似乎只有在被父亲侵犯时，他才能听到来自那位严肃、沉默之人不间断的称赞——Thomas会赞美他绿色的眼睛，会称赞他柔软的腰肢……他的每一寸肌肤都变得有价值。

当他被父亲拦腰抱起，轻轻地放到书桌上，Thomas看着他绿色的双眸，轻声求他给自己一个微笑。

“漂亮极了，我的宝贝，你永远是我最爱的宝贝。”

当然，Arthur也会被侮辱，他源于本能的抗拒、过大的哭声、疲惫的神情，以及，他无法控制住的笑声……这一切都会引起Thomas的厌恶，温柔的动作会立马变得粗暴，温存的赞美则变成恶语相向。

Arthur害怕极了，他用颤抖的声音请求他的父亲，原谅他。他不知道的是，这正是Thomas想要的，Thomas喜欢看到对方完全的臣服。

“你的一切都是属于我的，包括你自己。”

4.  
Thomas Wayne也有自己的烦恼，当他的儿子在身下抽泣着道歉时，满足感和罪恶感是同时敲门的。  
他往往因为一句随口而出的话，就要付出一个晚上的代价——有时他不得不把娇小的金丝雀搂到怀里，捋顺对方每一根发颤的羽毛，以此哄好这个几乎相信任何一句话的孩子。  
他必须承认一件事——在他上过的所有人中，Arthur尤为特殊。Thomas无法停下自己病态的迷恋，他试图完全霸占Arthur。但无论怎样蹂躏对方，他总是无法满足，甚至要为对方的求饶感到心疼。

除此以外，他的另一个烦恼是：如何不要让自己的小儿子看到，自己正在操对方的哥哥。  
Thomas起初并不希望Arthur和Bruce靠得太近，当Bruce出生时他甚至不想告诉Arthur。他希望在Arthur的世界中，永远只有他一个人。

但他的阻挠毫无效果——

Thomas还记得他看到的一个场景：Arthur蹲下来帮Bruce系鞋带，那个总是沉默的小混蛋居然偷偷在瘦弱男人的额头上亲吻了一下，Arthur没有其他反应，只是把头压得更低，试图掩盖浅浅的一笑。

如果他还有机会，他会告诉Bruce，那一吻太僵硬了，你应该学会先把对方额前的头发捋到脑后去，再留下自己的吻。

5.  
即使在Wayne庄园的日子总是阳光普照，但对Arthur来说，没有父亲的时刻永远灰暗无比。

他害怕一个人长时间独处。无论在房间的哪个角落，Arthur的余光总能瞥到床头整齐摆放的7瓶药，在长达十几年的岁月里，他都处在一种诡异的失衡感中。

这些药瓶和每周的医生来访都像无法忽视的声音，会在他孤身一人时悄悄造访——  
“你是个精神病人……”

Arthur害怕这些声音，但他无力抵抗。如果父亲不在身边，这些声音就开始包围他。从他的耳朵钻到他的肋骨，又从肋骨钻到口腔，最后化为叹息，停下了对他的折磨，但往往又会开始新一轮的循环，只有突然的笑声会打破僵局。

他只做过两种梦，难以名状的噩梦和一个关于绿头发小丑的梦境，他确信他在电视上看到过那个小丑，但他无法向任何人证明。

当小丑在远处注视他时，他只能祈求父亲躺在身旁，否则他就需要穿过漆黑的走廊，去寻求管家Alfred的帮助。寡言的管家先生只是静静地坐在他身旁，但这也好过他一个人。

他一直认为——所有孩子都需要吃这些该死的药，以此抵御耳边恐怖的声音，然后向医生按时上交日记。好孩子都会这样做，至少父亲是这样说的……但直到Bruce出生，他才感觉也许不正常的是他自己。

Arthur曾蹲下来，和这个只到自己腰一般高的男孩视线齐平，然后弯着笑眼，用大拇指轻轻地拉着男孩的嘴角，作出一个微笑的表情。  
“要微笑，Brucy，要记得微笑，这样父亲才会表扬我们。”

可Arthur渐渐意识到，Thomas和Bruce之间的相处与自己是不同的，Bruce不需要刻意微笑也能取得父亲的赞扬。

坦白说，他一开始有些嫉妒那个孩子，但嫉妒的火苗甚至尚未升起，就被浇灭。他从不自觉的观察变成一种悄悄的注视，他注视着Bruce的蓝眼睛，就像他总喜欢将视线看向自己的父亲一样，他渴求片刻的安心。

如果Arthur足够细心，他会发现这种注视是双向的。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是我入圈的第一篇文……实际上是非常糟糕的，基本上属于练手，完全没有文学价值，我甚至不好意思进行二次修改，但本着私心还是发来ao3上备份了，往回回溯时为自己文风的改变和成熟欣喜万分……国内的创作平台实在无法给人带来安全感，我为我的母语感到万分痛苦和悲哀。


End file.
